


棋魂短篇

by abc761012



Category: Hikaru no Go, ヒカルの碁, 棋靈王, 棋魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 光性轉有，配對，亮光、緒佐





	1. 和服（亮光）

小光的家庭是個很傳統的人家，因此每次回去鄉下的時候，小光都會照著外公外婆的要求穿上漂亮的和服，當然小光的祖父也會過去看看光他們，而且小光穿上和服的樣子很漂亮，可是會讓所有人驚艷。

塔矢第一次見到小光穿上和服的樣子感到很訝異，小光穿上和服的樣子真的很漂亮，塔矢看見後真的說不出話來，緒方看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，畢竟他知道小光穿上和服的樣子是多麼的美麗，可是讓自家的小師弟這樣說不出話來，就像是他第一次見到光穿和服的樣子。

「光，妳好漂亮。」塔矢有一瞬間真的說不出話來。

「謝謝。」小光害羞的低下頭來。

「呵呵！小光穿和服的樣子果然很吸引人，連小亮都被妳震攝。」緒方笑笑的跟小光這樣說。

「緒方哥哥，你笑我。」小光嘟著嘴跟緒方說。

佐為聽見小光說的話只是笑笑的沒說什麼，他們嬉笑打鬧一般後，佐為決定要小光帶塔矢去附近走走，他們這些大人有些事情要商量，小光自然知道他們的意思，牽起塔矢的手就往外走。

「不跟師兄他們打招呼嗎？」塔矢有些訝異女友把自己帶出來的樣子。

「啊！沒關係，是佐為哥哥要我帶你出來的。」小光笑笑的說。

「妳每次回來都會穿和服？」塔矢突然問出這句話。

「是呀！外公、外婆他們很要求，所以每次回來就會穿。」小光其實挺苦惱這點。

塔矢看見小光苦惱的樣子就知道其實小光不是很愛穿和服，不過小光穿起來的樣子真的很漂亮，塔矢有時候覺得女友太可愛也是一件很麻煩的事情，因為會有很多人跟自己搶，不過塔矢已經在大家的面前宣示主權就是。

塔矢才不會讓自己可愛的女友被別人追走，塔矢的佔有慾可是很重的，小光很清楚自己的男友是多麼的保護自己，小光也很高興自己有個人可以好好的保護自己，而且塔矢對自己真的很好，每次對自己都是那樣的照顧，畢竟小光有時候還是會有小迷糊的現象出現。

「好好吃喔！這家的章魚燒一直以來都很好吃。」小光很開心的和塔矢一起吃章魚燒。

「的確是很不錯。」塔矢很高興可以和小光一起分享一盒章魚燒。

「亮，你想要去哪裡？」小光帶著塔矢幾乎逛了所有的地方。

「不知道，妳想要去哪裡？」塔矢對這個地方不熟悉，決定還是問小光。

「我也不知道，我覺得和亮在一起就很好。」小光很開心的對塔矢說。

「也是。」塔矢微笑的看著小光。

塔矢覺得這次可以看見小光穿和服的樣子真的很好，可以看見小光穿和服的樣子真的是百年難得一見，畢竟自己很少和小光一起回來鄉下，塔矢覺得和小光在一起每天都會有驚喜，讓自己每天都很期待可以看見驚喜，塔矢很喜歡每天小光帶雷的驚喜，這樣讓他感覺到很幸福。

塔矢很高興自己擁有這樣好的女友，小光的一切讓塔矢是那樣的保護，塔矢知道自己一定要好好的對待小光，要讓小光永遠感到很開心，這是佐為和虎次郎以及緒方給予他的忠告，對他們而言小光可是很重要的妹妹，所以他們希望小光可以很開心的過日子。

「亮，我今天很高興喔！」小光親吻塔矢的臉頰。

「我也是，我今天也很開心。」塔矢有些害羞的說出這句話來。

「下次我們在一起出來玩吧！」小光開心的跟塔矢說。

「嗯！」塔矢點頭表示同意。

塔矢看見小光開心的樣子只是微笑，小光的笑容從他們第一次見面起就很吸引自己，塔矢真的覺得自己可以擁有小光真的很好，今天看見小光穿和服的樣子讓自己驚艷很久，也代表自己女友的魅力是那樣強大，塔矢從今以後會好好的保護小光，不讓小光受到任何傷害，這樣一直幸福得走下去。End


	2. 同居（亮光）光生日賀文

9月20日迷迭香(Rosemary)

花語：想起我

花占卜：您對人親切，友善，善於關心，安撫別人的情緒，是個很好的傾訴對象。不過，您不擅長表達自己的情感，亦不懂得用撒嬌、使性子等小手段來引起別人的注意，經常獨自神傷，若找到真正了解您的人，您的生活將充滿愉快。

花箴言：您只想編織一個美麗的愛情夢。

塔矢和進藤同居了，這件事對所有人而言並不是什麼大消息，因為進藤小時候就住在塔矢家，加上他們兩人從以前就出雙入對的，同居這件事似乎沒什麼大不了，況且他們兩人又是男女朋友，會同居也是很正常的。

塔矢和進藤同居這件事是他們兩人思考很久才做的決定，一來是因為進藤的兩位表兄長都有自己的歸屬，他們已經各自出去住，不需要刻意的照顧進藤，另外就是塔矢想要自己獨立，因此兩人才決定同居在一起。

「總算搬好了。」進藤看見所有的東西都已經歸位的樣子感到很開心。

「弄好了，今天晚餐妳想吃什麼？」塔矢決定體貼女友關心的問。

「嗯…出外吃好了，我今天真的懶得煮飯。」進藤覺得自己已經快要筋疲力盡。

「好。」塔矢微笑。

當他們兩人出外吃飯後，順便去買了一些日常用品，這棟公寓是塔矢的父母親送給塔矢當作禮物，當然已經準備當他們兩人的屋子，兩人一起分擔這一切，組成這樣美好的家庭是塔矢的夢想。

塔矢和進藤交往這麼多年來，塔矢總是會滿心期待進藤嫁給自己的樣子，當初自己說要一起同居的時候，塔矢根本沒想到進藤會答應下來，當然當進藤答應下來的時候塔矢真的很開心，總算可以和進藤真正的住在一起。

「光，我東西都挑好了，妳還要買什麼嗎？」塔矢問自己的小女友。

「嗯！沒有了，我也挑選完畢。」進藤笑笑的告訴對方。

「那我們一起回家。」塔矢笑笑的和進藤說著。

「嗯！」進藤確定東西都已經齊全後一起和塔矢離開。

塔矢和進藤在路上有說有笑的一起離開，回到家後他們把所有的東西都歸類好，兩人都進入浴室洗澡過後一起在客廳看電視，塔矢輕輕的抱著進藤，女孩子獨有的香味一直傳到塔矢的鼻子當中。

塔矢很喜歡這樣的感覺，以前進藤住在自己的家裡的時候也是會這樣，但是他們會拘泥家中還有父母親的存在，所以不會有什麼樣的親密動作，現在可以很大方的做出任何的親密東做出來。

「亮，和你在一起感覺真好，沒想到你會提出一起住的想法。」進藤對於塔矢會提出這樣的要求有些嚇到。

「因為想和妳住在一起，所以和緒方師兄商量很久，不然他們不會輕易放過我。」塔矢想起自己的師兄一臉嚴肅的對待自己就有些冷汗。

「抱歉，因為緒方哥哥很疼我，所以才會這樣對你。」進藤聽見這句話多少有些心疼。

「沒關係，我知道原因。」塔矢可是很清楚女友是多麼受到大家的疼愛，所以才會這樣嚴厲的對待自己。

「下次我會找哥哥們算帳的。」進藤決定要好好的跟自家表兄們算帳。

「妳唷！」塔矢聽見進藤說的話有些無奈。

塔矢很高興可以和進藤住在一起，他們住在一起的感覺就像是新婚夫妻一般，當然這件事會持續很久，塔矢相信他們的感情可以像是這樣繼續下去，簡單平凡卻可以細水長流，什麼事情都不需要擔心，他們之間的情感一定可以繼續下去。

這樣簡單的幸福他們會繼續維持下去，他們兩人會把握好自己的幸福，用自己的生命去守護這個幸福，他們會繼續下棋，在他們人生當中慢慢的下棋，黑白分明的棋子就如同他們的人生一樣，兩人會一起這樣繼續對羿下去，這是屬於他們兩人的棋盤，他們的人生，也是他們的幸福。End


	3. 想念（亮光）塔矢生日賀文

光性轉有，不適誤入

12月14日松(Pine)

花語：勇敢

花占卜：今天生日的您，擁有強健的體魄，是個優雅而威嚴的人。您討厭懦弱的行為，喜歡剛強有勁的物體。感情上您需要溫柔體貼一些，撒嬌有時可以增加您的魅力，對另一半信任，才能走上幸福之路。

花箴言：我的心就如松柏般光明磊落。

塔矢最近因為棋賽的關係而去了其他的縣市，光知道塔矢最近的棋賽是在別的縣市，看著塔矢全日本跑來跑去的樣子不免有些心疼，怎麼說都是自己的伴侶，光會擔心也是正常的。

婚後光還是會下棋，也想角逐神之一手這個位子，但近期因為懷孕的關係被禁賽，主要的原因是擔心光的身子，知道自己懷有身孕後光就被兄長們禁賽，對矢光自然沒有說什麼，反而安心的在家待產。

『不知道亮平安到達愛知了沒？』光摸摸自己些微凸起的小腹想。

『寶寶，媽媽好想爸爸，不知道爸爸今天比賽怎樣了。』光在內心對著自己的孩子訴說。

光覺得塔矢離開家後自己就感到很寂寞，不知道為什麼感覺房子變大了，有種自己說不出來的寂寞，同時也特別想念自己最愛的人，雖然塔矢出去後每天晚上都會打電話回家，可是這樣還是無法減少他們之間的想念。

塔矢離開家的前夕趴在光的肚子上說，「我回來前媽媽就拜託你囉！」這句話。

光聽見塔矢這樣說馬上臉紅，一臉微笑的送塔矢離開，想著說不定孩子會說，「在爸爸歸來前，我會守護好媽媽的。」之類的話。

「光，好想你，比賽快結束了，等我，身子要好好注意。」塔矢叮嚀自己的妻子。

「我會的，早點回來，我想你。」光聽著塔矢的叮嚀感到很安心。

「我也想你，孩子沒鬧你吧！？」塔矢比較擔心這點。

「沒有，今天去檢查，醫生說孩子很健康，不用擔心。」光告訴塔矢自己今天檢查的結果。

「那就好，我會儘快回去的，要是不方便就回家住一趟，媽會很歡迎。」塔矢想起明子老是在叨唸說他們不回去的事情。

「好，我會的。」光知道婆家也是關心他們。

畢竟自己不回婆家也不知道要去哪裡才好，祖父已經過世，娘家的親人大多都很忙，父母親也不在國內，因此光唯一能回去的地方就是塔矢家，塔矢行洋和明子早已經回國很久，不需要到處跑，因此是可以照顧光。

光暗自苦笑的想誰叫自己太過早結婚，父母親根本還沒退休，大學畢業後自己就馬上嫁人，父母親那時候還措手不及把自己痛罵了一頓，好在兩位表哥的幫忙下才沒有什麼問題。

光把今天晚餐的餐具給收好，肚子裡的孩子他們兩人是那樣小心翼翼的照顧，畢竟這是他們兩人的第一個孩子，男生或是女生都好，全部的人都期待這個孩子出生，光很清楚大家的期待，因為她自己也很期待這個孩子出生。

佐為和緒方早已經去國外註冊結婚，他們兩人也勇於接受實驗可以擁有一個孩子，佐為雖然知道懷孕是很辛苦的一件事，但是還是接受下來，畢竟他真的很想和緒方擁有一個孩子，緒方對此很感動。

虎次郎和他的伴侶也過的很好，已經擁有兩個孩子，吵吵鬧鬧的讓大家不知道要說什麼，而且大家也很疼愛那兩個孩子，光懷孕後那兩個孩子也很期待有弟弟或是妹妹的出生。

「衣服收了，碗筷洗了，該去洗澡睡覺了，時間也晚了，要是被亮知道的話會挨罵。」光確定所有的事情都做好後就去洗澡睡覺。

洗澡過後的光躺在床上翻來覆去似乎有點難以入眠，光苦笑的看著自己身邊的位子，原來沒有塔矢自己就睡不好，當初買下這棟房子的時候不打算把裡面改成日式的樣子，整間房子跟一般西式的房子是一樣的風格。

因此他們睡在床上，這樣緊密的睡在一起讓他們感到很舒服，他們也很喜歡這樣緊密的睡在一起，當然塔矢買下的房子也不小，所以還是有一部分的房間是日式風格，而其中一間已經成為嬰兒房，以後是小孩子的房間。

「真是糟糕，沒有亮就睡不太好，寶寶，我們祈禱爸爸快點回來，好不好？」光躺在床上輕聲的說出這句話。

慢慢的光進入睡眠，未曾注意到有人進入屋子中，那個人不是小偷，是這個家的另外一個主人，掛完電話後馬上開始比賽，比賽過後塔矢確認沒有任何的行程後就搭夜車回來。

雖然已經很晚了，但是沒想到還是招的到計程車，塔矢對於這點感到慶幸，畢竟是去外縣市，所以沒有打算自己開車，同時要是這樣開夜車趕著回來光也會擔心，因此才決定搭大眾交通運輸工具。

「已經睡了呀！」塔矢看見光已經睡著的樣子微笑。

出去這麼久讓他真的很想念自己的妻兒，沒想到這次的比賽這麼久，中途還要自己去棋藝教室教導別人下棋，這些行程讓塔矢有些吃力，偏偏光又沒有跟著自己一起來，思念的心情更加的讓塔矢想要飛奔回到光的身邊。

考慮到光已經懷孕不宜長途旅行的關係，所以才會不讓光跟著自己一起去外縣市，沒想到竟然會讓自己的思念無法訴說，只好打起精神把所有的事情給做完，比賽也從未輸過。

塔矢很慶幸自己在比賽的時候雖然會想到光，但還不致於到分神的地步，要是光聽見自己輸了很多次一定會跳腳，誰叫他們是棋壇上最閃亮的雙子星，等孩子出生後光一定會想辦法追上自己的，想到這裡塔矢微笑。

「晚安，我親愛的光，祝好夢。」塔矢躺在另外一邊把光抱在懷裡一起睡覺。

「嗯…晚安…亮…」光像是聽見塔矢的聲音一般回應著塔矢。

不意外看見他們兩人的臉上帶著笑容，今天晚上他們兩人一定會夢見好夢，回到心愛的人身邊塔矢整個人放鬆起來，自然很容易就入睡，有妻兒陪在自己身邊的夜晚真是不錯，塔矢想著自己真該向棋院施壓，讓自己可以請產假陪在心愛的妻子身邊，而此時最重要的一件事情就是好好睡上一覺，什麼事情明天再說。End


	4. 咖啡杯(亮光)塔矢生日賀文【光性轉有】

12月14日松(Pine)

花語：勇敢

花占卜：今天生日的您，擁有強健的體魄，是個優雅而威嚴的人。您討厭懦弱的行為，喜歡剛強有勁的物體。感情上您需要溫柔體貼一些，撒嬌有時可以增加您的魅力，對另一半信任，才能走上幸福之路。

花箴言：我的心就如松柏般光明磊落。

塔矢和進藤並不會喝咖啡，咖啡是偶爾才會喝的飲品，可是他們家裡有一對漂亮手工的咖啡杯，那是進藤心血來潮買的東西，塔矢並沒有任何的意見，偶爾進藤會泡咖啡一起喝。

井然有序的家裡充斥著他們兩人的味道，同居在一起已經有幾個月的時間，兩人大學畢業後就搬出來一起住，似乎邁向新婚之旅前進，不過他們兩人卻沒有這樣的自覺。

「亮，今天喝咖啡好不好？」進藤開心的對塔矢說。

「好。」塔矢一向都沒有特別的意見。

「今天明明給我好喝的咖啡，我這就去泡囉！」進藤笑笑的說著。

「嗯。」看見進藤開心的樣子塔矢微笑。

塔矢從以前到現在都喜歡看進藤開心的樣子，看見進藤開心的樣子自己會感到很溫暖，當初就是看見進藤的笑容才會喜歡上她，後來發現進藤的棋藝很厲害，可以和自己對弈。

現在他們能夠在一起，塔矢覺得很幸福，進藤是他這輩子想要守護的人，他們兩人也過的很幸福，爭吵什麼當然會有，可是到最後他們一定會和好如初，絕對不會讓他們的感情有問題。

咖啡香蔓延在屋子當中，塔矢聞到味道後只是輕輕的走到進藤的背後擁抱她，進藤感受到塔矢的擁抱只是微笑，手上的動作並沒有停下來，不一會兒好喝的咖啡就煮好了，進藤倒入之前買的咖啡杯中，準備一嚐味道。

「這次的咖啡挺香的，一定很好喝。」塔矢看到進藤已經把東西都準備好了。

「明明說這次是從國外帶回來的，好像是歐洲國家的樣子。」進藤實在是想不起來到底是哪裡。

「不管是哪裡都一定會很好喝，因為出自妳的手。」塔矢說出甜言蜜語讓進藤聽見後馬上臉紅。

「少肉麻了。」進藤把咖啡端到客廳去。

塔矢看見進藤害羞的樣子微笑，每次逗弄進藤總是會有這樣的現象，這樣的進藤可以說很可愛，讓塔矢愛不釋手，同時也很喜歡逗弄進藤，進藤容易害羞的個性讓塔矢很愛逗弄她。

當然塔矢對進藤非常的好，他們兩人自從交往後可以說是形影不離，不過偶爾也是會離開對方，他們兩個在棋壇上可以說是閃亮的雙子星，很少有新人像他們兩人這樣出色。

基本上他們兩人可以說是家學淵源的關係而學下棋，在棋壇上大放光采，兩人一起角逐神之一手，同時他們兩人也是情侶，在還沒進入棋壇的時候他們兩人就已經是情侶，然後交往到現在。

「這咖啡真不錯喝。」塔矢品嚐了咖啡後說。

「的確，配上這個杯子剛剛好，還好當初有買這對咖啡杯。」進藤很高興當初在挑選家具的時候買了這對杯子。

「下次買一組回來好了，可以邀請大家一起喝咖啡。」塔矢突然說出這句話讓進藤嚇到。

「你不是不喜歡讓其他人來家裡？」進藤很清楚塔矢的個性。

「偶爾為之倒是可以。」塔矢覺得還是不要太過反對會比較好。

「嗯，下次一起去買吧！」進藤露出漂亮的笑容。

塔矢看見進藤漂亮的笑容有些臉紅，只是轉過頭去不繼續看進藤，進藤看見塔矢害羞的樣子沒有多說什麼，繼續微笑的喝著自己的咖啡，然後看著電視上的節目，腦袋在思考晚上要弄什麼東西吃。

塔矢回過神來後看見進藤把視線專注在電視上，只是挪挪自己的身子來到進藤的身邊，趁著進藤沒有注意的時候親吻她，兩人嘴巴充滿咖啡的味道，所以這個吻擁有咖啡的香味。

「真是的…」一吻結束後進藤無奈的說著。

「晚上想吃什麼，還是要出去吃？」塔矢微笑的說著。

「出去吃好了。」進藤思考一下後說出答案。

「那去吃妳喜歡吃的拉麵？」塔矢覺得偶爾還是要以女友為主，讓也不妨進藤開心一下。

「好啊！亮最好了，我最喜歡你了！！」聽見可以去吃自己最喜歡的食物，進藤開心的笑了起來。

「不准吃太多，小心鬧肚子。」塔矢會好好的警告進藤。

「才不會勒！」進藤開心的撲到塔矢的身上。

「光…別這樣做。」塔矢因為進藤的動作而感到不好意思，想要推開她卻不知道要怎樣推開。

晚餐時間他們出去吃，然後順便去精品店挑選咖啡杯套組，看見進藤開心的樣子塔矢微笑，偶爾帶進藤出門也是不錯的選擇，而且他們好久沒有約會，今天晚上可是遺忘很久的晚餐約會。

進藤開心的勾著塔矢的手一起挑選東西，兩個人有說有笑的樣子羨煞許多人，塔矢總是能照顧好自家女友，儘管他們已經交往很久的時間，感情卻還是那樣的好，似乎已經打算要結婚了。

大學畢業的他們是棋士，房子也是他們用為數不小的收入購買下來的，裝潢什麼都是花自己的費用，現在他們已經要準備結婚了，當然在購買東西上面也會精挑細選，咖啡杯就是一個很不錯的選擇，相信未來他們的生活一定會很棒。END


	5. 幸運假期(亮光)光生日賀文【光性轉有】

9月20日迷迭香(Rosemary)

花語：想起我

花占卜：您對人親切，友善，善於關心，安撫別人的情緒，是個很好的傾訴對象。不過，您不擅長表達自己的情感，亦不懂得用撒嬌、使性子等小手段來引起別人的注意，經常獨自神傷，若找到真正了解您的人，您的生活將充滿愉快。

花箴言：您只想編織一個美麗的愛情夢。

塔矢和進藤最近沒有什麼特別的比賽，偶爾會去指導初學者下棋外，他們就沒有什麼特別的工作，他們在想這些假期要怎樣安排才好，似乎有打算想要去旅行的樣子。

婚後他們很少有時間可以出去旅行，所以打算找個時間好好的去旅行，度個小蜜月也可以，塔矢在思考要帶進藤去哪裡旅行，同時也想讓大家羨慕一下自己和進藤感情好的樣子。

「光，有想要去哪裡度蜜月嗎？」塔矢把一些旅遊雜誌拿給進藤看。

「嗯…亮想要去哪裡？」進藤看見那些五花八門的雜誌沒有什麼決定。

「去歐洲嗎？還是去中國？或是韓國？」塔矢看見進藤舉棋不定的樣子問。

「去歐洲好了，我不想度個蜜月還要想下棋的事情。」進藤笑笑的告訴塔矢，表示自己想要拋開所有的煩惱來去渡蜜月。

「那塔矢太太，妳願意到時候給我生個兒子嗎？」塔矢故意在進藤的耳邊說，然後把進藤抱在懷裡。

「這個嗎？那就要看塔矢先生你的努力囉！」進藤故意用撒嬌的方式對塔矢說，她聽建塔矢這樣說還真有點害羞。

塔矢笑笑的看著進藤，自己好不容易說服緒方和佐為才讓進藤和自己同居在一起，然後當他們結婚的時候自己也花了很多心力表現，就是希望進藤的家人可以認同自己，好在他們都認同自己可以娶進藤為妻。

自己花了一番功夫才娶到進藤，當然兩人在一起自然也會想要擁有一個孩子，進藤並不反對這件事，自然也願意為了塔矢誕下一個可愛的小生命，屬於他們兩人的孩子。

「如果是去歐洲的話，想要去哪個國家？」塔矢看著旅遊雜誌問進藤。

「瑞典嗎？聽說那裡好像很不錯的樣子。」進藤看了一下旅遊雜誌後說。

「嗯，那就去瑞典，我會把出國的事宜辦好，妳就別擔心了。」塔矢一定會把那些事情給處理好。

「好，那我去跟緒方哥哥請假，順便推掉一些行程。」進藤知道塔矢會把所有的事情都處理好。

塔矢和進藤已經安排好假期，那是屬於他們的幸運假期，同時為了渡蜜月，他們排出來的行程，所以這中間的工作以及要去棋院的事情都要處理，進藤會去處理那些事情，塔矢的話就去處理出國的事情。

緒方和佐為知道塔矢和進藤要出國的事情後沒有多說什麼，他們為難塔矢很多次了，既然對方可以過五關斬六將抱得美人歸，之後他們兩個有什麼事情都不會刻意去為難塔矢。

進藤把事情處理好之後期待要去渡蜜月，開心的收拾他們兩人的行李，塔矢看見進藤開心的樣子沒有多說什麼，該申請的事情自己已經申請好了，現在就等批准下來他們就可以出國了。

「這麼想去渡蜜月？」塔矢看見進藤開心的樣子說。

「當然想囉！好久沒有出去玩了。」進藤開心的說著。

他們開開心心的出國度蜜月，該做的事情當然也少不了，兩個人利用這個假期過的很愉快，在國外生活一點也難不倒他們，塔矢的好英文讓他們暢行無阻，進藤開心的和塔矢一起逛街遊玩。

瑞典的好山好水讓他們欣賞到許多有趣的東西，甚至拍出很多漂亮的照片，當然他們也有去吃當地的小吃，旅遊雜誌介紹的地方他們都玩過了，他們還有去當地人介紹的地方。

那些只有當地人介紹的地方很漂亮，讓他們很喜歡，同時他們也用網路傳檔回去給大家看，表示他們很平安沒有事情，讓遠在日本的親友放心，不過甜蜜的樣子倒是閃死許多人。

「瑞典果然很漂亮。」進藤開心的說著。

「嗯。」塔矢看見進藤開心的樣子微笑。

「亮。」進藤用最真摯的眼神看著塔矢。

「怎麼了？」塔矢看見進藤的樣子感到疑惑不解。

「我最愛你了。」進藤開心的擁抱塔矢。

「我也是。」塔矢露出漂亮的微笑。

能夠和自己心愛的人在一起沒有什麼比這個更幸福的事情了，尤其是自家戀人又是那樣可愛的人，來到國外度蜜月讓他們感到很舒服，同時也不會覺得很煩，把那些惱人的事情拋開後他們可以好好的休息。

現在他們最主要的事情就是趕快誕生一個新生命，然後讓家裡的人開心，塔矢可是很期待擁有一個孩子，如果是自己的孩子塔矢不會有意見，這樣相信其他小孩就不會太過黏進藤了。

「我真不知道該忌妒還是該吃醋，妳真的很受小孩子歡迎。」塔矢看見又有小朋友走到他們面前的時候說。

「這個嗎？我也不知道呢？」進藤看見這樣的情形苦笑，跟小孩子買了一些東西後就跟塔矢一起離開。

看樣子進藤吸引小孩子的體質到了國外依舊不變，許多小孩子喜歡和進藤學下棋，讓塔矢忌妒很久，進藤對於這件事不知道要怎麼說，畢竟她也無法阻止那些小孩說要指定自己。

不過相對的塔矢很受到女性的歡迎，進藤並沒有說任何的話，只是覺得塔矢會好好的拒絕他們，這次的假期他們過的很愉快，這一些些小插曲不會造成他們什麼困擾，反而更是增加他們感情，讓對方吃吃醋也不是不好，反而會更幸福。END


	6. 雪傘(亮光)光生日賀文

9月20日迷迭香(Rosemary)

花語：想起我

花占卜：您對人親切，友善，善於關心，安撫別人的情緒，是個很好的傾訴對象。不過，您不擅長表達自己的情感，亦不懂得用撒嬌、使性子等小手段來引起別人的注意，經常獨自神傷，若找到真正了解您的人，您的生活將充滿愉快。

花箴言：您只想編織一個美麗的愛情夢。

塔矢最近在商店街上看見一把很漂亮的雨傘，一時興起就買回去給進藤當禮物，相信自家愛人一定會喜歡自己送的禮物，塔矢開心的拿著雨傘回去，期待進藤看見禮 物後開心的表情。

在家裡煮飯的進藤沒想到塔矢會送自己禮物，而且還是一把雨傘，不過不管塔矢送她什麼禮物，進藤都會很高興，誰叫塔矢是自己最愛的人，只要是自己最愛的人送的禮物，進藤可都是會很開心。

「我回來了。」塔矢進入玄關後大聲說。

「歡迎回來。」進藤看見塔矢回來後微笑。

「我有買禮物給妳。」塔矢有些害羞的把禮物拿給進藤。

「你買了什麼東西給我？」進藤有些好奇的接下手來。

「妳打開看看就知道。」塔矢微笑的說著。

「喔。」進藤決定等下來拆禮物。

看見進藤的動作塔矢沒有刻意去戳破，反而去換下輕鬆的衣服準備吃飯，進藤已經煮了很多好吃的東西正在等待自己，自己當然要好好捧場才可以，畢竟是自己心愛的妻子煮的飯菜。

進藤雖然很想要早點拆開禮物，可是想想還是不要好了，先處理今天的晚餐才是最重要的事情，畢竟塔矢在外面奔波了一段時間，自己當然要讓他先填飽肚子才是最重要的。

自從結婚之後進藤已經很少會去比賽下棋，偶爾會去接一點教學的案子以外，進藤的確是很少出去比賽，響亮的名聲大家可是耳熟能詳，當然進藤也是會去比賽，只是很少去，塔矢不會干涉進藤，主要是進藤自己的想法。

「今天的晚餐很豐盛，最近師兄說要妳出去露面一下。」塔矢想起來今天緒方和自己說的話。

「看樣子太少露面也不行，只是不想要花太多時間在比賽上面。」進藤聽見塔矢對自己說的話後頗為苦惱。

「這也是沒辦法的事情，誰叫我們在圍棋界中被稱為雙子星。」塔矢看見進藤苦惱的樣子微笑。

「話都是人家亂傳的，只能聽緒方哥哥的話露面一下了。」進藤氣呼呼的樣子讓塔矢覺得她很可愛。

晚餐過進藤打開塔矢送給自己的禮物，看見裡面是一把傘的樣子微笑，冬天到了會下雪，自己可以拿著這把傘去外面，這把傘很漂亮，撐起來的樣子一定會讓大家羨慕不已。

塔矢喜歡看進藤撐傘的樣子，不管事怎樣的進藤他都很喜歡看，誰叫自己真的很喜歡、很愛進藤，看見她不管做什麼事情都喜歡，下雪天他們兩人可以一同撐傘去買東西，那樣子感覺很甜蜜。

「亮，這個禮物我很喜歡。」進藤開心的告訴塔矢。

「光，生日快樂。」塔矢親吻進藤的臉頰。

「亮，謝謝你，我最愛你了。」進藤開心的笑著說。

「我也是。」聽見最愛的妻子對自己說那樣話，塔矢真的很開心。

看見妻子喜歡自己送的禮物塔矢很高興，只要看見妻子開心的樣子塔矢就會很高興，畢竟是自己最愛的人，這輩子自己最愛的人只有進藤一個人，不管怎麼說塔矢都不會離開她。

當初塔矢可是花了好一番心思才打動進藤，誰叫進藤真的很天然呆，讓自己實在是不知道要說什麼才好，不過現在可以看見進藤在自己的身邊，塔矢當然會很高興，誰叫他是那樣喜歡進藤。

他們兩人都是初戀，能夠和對方在一起他們真的很高興，打從第一眼見到對方起，他們就真的很喜歡對方，塔矢很感謝命運讓他們兩人相遇，然後相知相惜的在一起度過此生。

「這把傘真漂亮，明天出門的時候可以用。」進藤很高興可以擁有這樣漂亮的一把傘。

「我明天陪妳一起去買菜。」塔矢微笑的對進藤說，他想要和進藤共撐一把傘。

「好啊！」進藤怎麼會不了解塔矢的意圖。

「光，和妳在一起真的很幸福，我很幸運可以遇到妳。」塔矢感性的說出這句話，聽見後臉紅不已。

進藤很清楚自己能夠和塔矢相遇，這些都是命運的安排，她很高興可以和塔矢相遇，和塔矢在一起真的很幸福，一直以來進藤都覺得很幸福，有塔矢在自己的身邊真的很幸福。

當初那個小小的錯身相遇，造就了他們現在幸福的生活，塔矢對進藤可以說是一見鍾情，之後慢慢的讓進藤了解自己的感情，直到對的時機之後塔矢跟進藤表白，他們兩人開始交往，然後就這樣一直到現在。

當他們倆人在一起之後，偶爾會在下雨天或是下雪天的時候一起撐傘，那樣的畫面讓人覺得好不愜意，同時也感覺的出來他們兩人真的很幸福，很多人都會羨慕他們兩人。

「果然還是和亮一起撐傘比較好，這樣感覺很幸福。」進藤很開心的挽著塔矢的手說著。

「的確是呢！這樣感覺真的很幸福。」塔矢一邊拿傘一邊注意自己妻子的狀況。

「和亮在一起，我很幸福。」進藤很高興自己能夠擁有這樣好的伴侶。

「我也是。」塔矢微笑的說著，他真的覺得和進藤在一起很幸福。END


	7. 石燈籠(亮光)塔矢生日賀文

12月14日松(Pine)

花語：勇敢

花占卜：今天生日的您，擁有強健的體魄，是個優雅而威嚴的人。您討厭懦弱的行為，喜歡剛強有勁的物體。感情上您需要溫柔體貼一些，撒嬌有時可以增加您的魅力，對另一半信任，才能走上幸福之路。

花箴言：我的心就如松柏般光明磊落。

進藤最近很想要在院子裡裝飾個什麼東西，看來看去不知道要裝飾什麼東西才好，決定等塔矢回來之後和他商量，畢竟這裡是兩人的家，什麼事情還是要一起商量比 較好。

塔矢當然知道自家妻子想要做什麼，所以回家之後看見進藤正在煮飯的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是出聲說一句該說的話，進藤看見塔矢回來之後微笑，然後笑笑的告知塔矢說等下晚飯就好了。

「我回來了。」塔矢看見進藤在煮飯的樣子的說。

「歡迎回來，晚飯等下就好了。」進藤微笑的說著。

「嗯，我去收拾一下。」塔矢把自己收拾好後才出來吃飯。

「好。」進藤當然知道塔矢會做什麼。

晚餐時間他們兩人一邊談論今天的事情一邊吃飯，進藤告訴塔矢說想要在院子當中裝飾一些東西，但是不知道要裝飾什麼東西，塔矢當然很願意和進藤商量這件事。

他們兩人很開心的把飯菜給吃完，塔矢知道妻子想要和自己商量什麼事情，自己也覺得院子當中也開好好裝飾一些東西，似乎是裝飾個什麼東西好像比較好的樣子。

「亮，你說院子當中裝飾什麼東西才好？」進藤對於這件事很傷腦筋。

「嗯…石燈籠好像不錯的樣子。」塔矢想了想之後說出這句話。

「石燈籠嗎？好像不錯的樣子。」進藤覺得裝飾石燈籠好像也不錯的樣子。

「明天一起去挑選？」塔矢突然說出這句話。

「好啊！」進藤當然很高興可以和塔矢一起出門。

「嗯。」塔矢看見進藤開心的樣子很高興。

第二天他們兩人一起出門挑選石燈籠，塔矢相信進藤的眼光，院子當中一定會有進藤的影子，而且進藤的眼光真的很好，真的不需要擔心，塔矢很相信自家妻子，因此才願意和進藤一起出門買東西。

他們兩人來到石燈籠的專賣店，進藤仔細挑選想要裝飾在院子當中的石燈籠，塔矢看見進藤仔細挑選的樣子不去打擾他，自己也去看看一些可以裝飾在院子當中的東西。

買完石燈籠後塔矢有打算去花店看看，院子當中種一些花好像也不錯的樣子，進藤應該會贊成自己的意見，塔矢記得進藤很喜歡花朵，在院子當中種一些花好像也不錯的樣子。

「亮，就這個款式好了。」進藤開心的告訴塔矢。

「好，妳挑選好就好。」塔矢微笑的說。

「請夫人留下您的住家地址，我們會派專人送過去。」進藤聽見店員這樣告訴自己。

「好的。」進藤開心的留下地址。

「我們去花店看看，順便買一些花。」塔矢告訴進藤。

「嗯，好啊！」進藤當然會答應下來。

塔矢看見進藤笑的很開心覺得今天出門很有意義，可以陪著進藤一起買東西塔矢很喜歡做這樣的事情，而且表示說他們兩人一起裝飾他們兩人的家，那個屬於他們兩人的家。

自從結婚之後有很多事情他們兩人很多事情都一起做，不管是家裡的裝潢還是院子當中的裝飾都一起做，互相參予很多事情，從他們交往以來就是這樣的情形，一起參予很多事情。

「亮，你想要買什麼花？」進藤看見很多種花後問塔矢。

「買妳喜歡的就好。」塔矢對這些沒有什麼意見。

「不行啦！也要買你喜歡的才可以。」進藤聽見塔矢這樣說有些不高興的看著他，進藤希望塔矢可以一起參予。

「好、好、好。」看見自家妻子不高興的樣子塔矢馬上投降。

他們兩人各挑選自己喜歡的花，然後請專人送到他們的家裡去，在回去的路上他們兩人先去吃了一些東西，等下會辛苦一點就是要處理院子裡的事情，塔矢和進藤一定會一起處理院子裡的事情。

等到人家送來之後他們兩人開始指揮說要把東西放在哪裡，塔矢看見進藤有模有樣的樣子微笑，然後開始一起種植他們兩人所挑選的花朵，完成之後他們的院子真的很漂亮。

「果然裝飾一些東西之後院子變的好漂亮喔！」進藤開心的說出這句話，塔矢很高興進藤很開心。

「嗯，果然很有妳的風格。」塔矢看見這樣的情形說。

「嘿嘿，我很厲害吧！」進藤開心的跟塔矢討獎勵。

「我的光很棒！」塔矢當然知道進藤會跟自己討獎勵。

塔矢看見院子變的很漂亮的樣子微笑，果然自家妻子的眼光真的很不錯，裝飾一些東西後院子就變的很漂亮，而且種植了他們兩人喜歡的花朵，這下子進藤有很多事情可做。

偶爾進藤也會去棋會所下棋，大家看見她也很歡迎她一起過來下棋，當然也有時會去比賽，這些事情塔矢都不會去阻止進藤，因此進藤有很多事情可以做，塔矢很開 心進藤可以做那些事情，有活力的進藤才是自己最喜歡的進藤。END


	8. 新年願望(亮光)

今年過年是塔矢和進藤結婚後一起度過的第一個新年，交往期間他們度過了無數個新年，直到他們結婚後才意識到以後未來的每個新年都要和自己最愛的人一起度過。

他們跟其他的日本人一樣，會在新年的時候看看新年節目，大晦日那天當然會把家裡整理完成，然後開始一起看紅白歌唱節目，塔矢會摟著進藤一起看電視，雖然他 們對於電視節目沒有太大的感覺。

畢竟他們兩人習慣的事情就是下棋，偶爾會看看電視新聞，不過他們對於那些事情都不太熱衷，最大的興趣就是兩人一起下棋，討論比賽的棋局，這些才是他們最喜歡做的事情。

「今天煮什麼年菜？」塔矢開著電視走入廚房環抱自家妻子。

「嗯…就…這些囉…」進藤看了一下備料後說。

「期待妳的手藝。」塔矢親吻進藤的臉頰。

「什麼啦！」進藤因為這樣的舉動而害羞。

「真可愛。」塔矢笑笑的說著。

「對了，我們不回去沒關係嗎？爸媽不會說什麼嗎？」進藤突然問出這句話。

「沒關係，他們不會有意見。」塔矢早已經說服兩邊的父母親。

進藤聽見塔矢說的話沒有說什麼，她知道塔矢已經說服好兩邊的父母親，看樣子自己不需要太過擔心，回神過後進藤繼續開始做飯，今年可是他們結婚的第一年，能夠兩人一起過年真的很幸福。

塔矢看著進藤把所有的菜色都變成今天好吃的年菜，看見這樣的情形塔矢臉上掛著微笑，自家妻子是那樣的賢慧，他已經開始期待今天的年菜料理了，畢竟進藤是那樣的用心。

「晚餐弄好囉！」進藤笑笑的把所有的晚餐端出來。

「妳辛苦了。」塔矢看見這樣的情形馬上過去幫忙。

塔矢看見這樣豐盛的菜色很高興，看樣子進藤真的很用心在做今天的晚餐，他真的很高興可以吃到自家妻子的手藝，從交往到現在他很清楚進藤的手藝有多好，所以今天可以吃到這樣好吃的菜色塔矢當然很高興。

和進藤在一起是自己前幾年許下的新年願望，只是塔矢比較好奇自家妻子有什麼樣的新年願望，這樣幸福的生活一定可以繼續下去，這是塔矢現在的新年願望，他可是想要和自家妻子一起度過。

塔矢和進藤開心的把晚餐給吃完，電視當中的節目也進行到一半了，看見這樣的情形他們兩人在盤算要不要等下去神社，年底寒冷的天氣讓他們一點也不想出門，所以他們才會考慮。

「等下要不要去神社許願？」吃過晚餐塔矢一起幫忙收拾碗筷。

「嗯…好冷的天氣有點懶的出門。」進藤聽見塔矢的問話苦笑。

「還是去吧！去許個願望也好。」塔矢笑笑的說著。

「好吧！你說了算！」進藤聽見塔矢說的話沒有太大的意見。

其實塔矢想要知道的是進藤的新年願望，所以才會提議要去神社許願，他真的很想知道自家妻子的新年願望，進藤一點也不清楚為什麼塔矢不打算等到明天，反而要晚上的時候去神社，不過她也不想要探究太多，就沒有多問。

等到時間快到之後塔矢和進藤一起出門，出門之前塔矢一定會確定進藤有沒有穿的很保暖，他可不想要因為自己的疏忽讓自家妻子重感冒，那樣的話可就得不償失了。

塔矢牽著進藤的手一起出門，大家看見他們兩人牽著手一起出門的樣子就知道他們兩人感情很好，進藤很喜歡牽著塔矢的手走，打從他們交往之後就有這樣的情形出現，他們兩人很喜歡做這件事。

「到底是為什麼想要出門？」進藤還是不解的問。

「因為我想要知道塔矢太太的新年願望。」塔矢親吻進藤的臉頰。

「什麼啦！」聽見塔矢說的話進藤馬上臉紅。

「呵呵。」塔矢看見進藤不好意思的樣子微笑。

進藤根本就無法說什麼，塔矢很喜歡調戲自己，讓她實在是不知道要說什麼，她從未想到塔矢會想要問自己的新年願望，自己的新年願望很簡單，那就是希望能夠和自家愛人一直在一起。

能夠和塔矢一起是很幸福的事情，每年的新年願望總是希望可以繼續和塔矢走下去，當然這次也不會例外，和自己最愛的人一起走下去是很幸福的事情，她的新年願望就是這樣簡單。

塔矢當然知道進藤的新年願望很簡單，肯定是和自己一起走下去，只是他還是想要從她的口中知道，想要聽見她說出和自己在一起是很幸福的事情，還在蜜月期間的他們總是會想要聽見對方的甜言蜜語。

「我的新年願望很簡單，就是和亮你一起走下去。」進藤笑笑的告訴塔矢。

「我的新年願望也是。」塔矢親吻進藤。

「既然來了，那就寫一下自己的願望吧！」進藤有些害羞的說。

「好。」塔矢會遵照進藤的意思去做。

他們兩人許下自己的願望後，就把自己的願望寫在祈福板上，塔矢看見進藤的願望後微笑，果然自家妻子的願望是和自己一樣，希望一直這樣走下去，和塔矢在一起真的很幸福，進藤很高興自己可以認識塔矢這樣好的男人，然後和他結婚生子，一起生活。

他們兩人因為一次的意外而相遇，然後相知相惜的走下去，他們喜歡和對方一起下棋的感覺，會因為對方的一個動作而笑或是而苦惱，甚至只要對方開心就好，看見對方的願望和自己一樣當然會很開心，塔矢很高興自己可以牽著進藤的手一起走下去。

在神社參拜完之後他們也寫下自己的願望，牽著手一起回家去，平常習慣早早就休息的兩人很不能適應夜晚出來參拜，不過這是難得的一次經驗，也是他們第一次和對方一起來神社參拜，相信他們未來也會繼續這樣下去，一直、一直很幸福的過下去。END


	9. 唇印(亮光)光生日賀文

9月20日迷迭香(Rosemary)

花語：想起我

花占卜：您對人親切，友善，善於關心，安撫別人的情緒，是個很好的傾訴對象。不過，您不擅長表達自己的情感，亦不懂得用撒嬌、使性子等小手段來引起別人的注意，經常獨自神傷，若找到真正了解您的人，您的生活將充滿愉快。

花箴言：您只想編織一個美麗的愛情夢。

塔矢知道自從自己和光同居在一起之後，他們家的家務事大多都是光一手包辦的，有時候自己也會做一點不要讓她那麼累，畢竟這是他們兩人的家，當然要一起打理才可以。

洗衣服前光會先把衣服分類，雖然這樣比較辛苦一點，但是在某些方面總是會有些好處，對此她當然會覺得無所謂，這樣衣服比較乾淨也不會有什麼問題，而且從以前她就這樣做，不妨害什麼。

『嗯？亮的衣服上有唇印？真難得會看見他的衣服上會有唇印。』光很難得看見塔矢的襯衫上有女性的唇印。

即使看見這樣的情形光沒有多說什麼，只是先用其他的清潔劑洗過才丟入洗衣機當中，她只是覺得自家丈夫那樣難以接近，還會有女人在他的衣服上留下痕跡，這才是她覺得厲害的地方。

塔矢很帥很受歡迎這點光很清楚，對於他們之間的感情光知道塔矢不會違背，如果真有一天他們真的走不下去，那時候他們會坐下來好好討論，看看是要繼續挽回還是走向分開一途。

因此在這樣的信任上面光不會因為塔矢的衣服上有女人的唇印而大驚小怪，只會把該做的事情做好，婚後她還是有在棋壇上發光發熱，這並不妨害到他們兩人的感情，只是光會把事情安排好，盡量以家庭為重。

「難得看見你的襯衫上會有女人的唇印。」晚餐時間光開玩笑的和塔矢說。

「那個是師兄他們的惡作劇，想要看看妳的反應。」塔矢很冷靜的回答自家妻子。

「這樣啊！我還想說你那麼難接近，竟然會有個女人不怕你的冰山臉接近你，還在你的衣服上留下印記。」光笑笑的看著塔矢。

「我比較擔心妳會想太多，然後就這樣離開我。」其實一開始聽見光說的話的時候，塔史的內心是那樣忐忑不安。

「呵呵！以前在家裡早就見怪不怪了，緒方哥有時候應酬的時候會有，佐為哥也只是冷靜的看著他。」光知道人與人之間一旦打破信任，很多事情都無法挽回。

「謝謝妳這樣信任我，不然我真的不知道要怎樣才好。」在塔矢的內心當中真的很怕失去光。

「吃飯吧！想那麼多做什麼。」光笑笑的把餐點推到塔矢的面前。

「好。」看見光沒有想什麼塔矢就放心許多。

當下師兄們做這個惡作劇的時候塔矢沒有想很多，可是當光開口說話的時候他卻心驚膽跳的，很怕哪一天對方真的會拋下自己，儘管他知道對方是個很理智的人，卻還是會很擔心。

沒想到光的反應卻出乎他的意料之外，看見這樣冷靜的光，塔矢內心當中稍微安定下來，知道對方沒有任何的意思，自己也不需要擔心那麼多，有這樣貼心的妻子讓塔矢感到很開心。

其實塔矢的內心當中會想要看見吃醋的光，可惜對方沒有這樣的反應，雖然有些小可惜，至少沒看見對方大吵大鬧的樣子，不然的話自己可就要傷腦筋，怎麼說他都不希望自己最愛的人離開自己。

「我還以為妳會吃醋。」睡覺的時候塔矢把光抱在自己的懷裡。

「是有一點吃醋，可是後來想想覺得奇怪。」光把自己靠在塔矢的身邊。

「怎麼說？」聽見這句話塔矢感到很疑惑。

「因為那不像你的個性。」光知道那一點也不像塔矢的個性。

「妳猜的還真準。」塔矢對此不知道要說什麼。

光微笑的沒有多說什麼，反而是用肢體動作引誘對方做一些色色的事情，感受到對方的引誘塔矢當然很高興，會用行動來達成對方想要的事情，他可是很喜歡和她做那件事情。

塔矢喜歡親吻光，對方當然也會回應他的吻，慾火焚身的兩人早已經管不了那麼多，兩人不在乎那麼多只想要好好的享受，當然他們兩人沒有刻意避孕，除了好好享受之外他們也期待擁有自己的孩子。

今天的唇印其實光多少還是有些吃醋，只是後來想想她覺得那一點也不像是塔矢的個性，不過礙於內心當中有些醋意，所以故意引誘對方來和自己做這件事，享受一下性愛，順便忘卻今天的事情。

「光，妳真漂亮。」塔矢總是會不忘愛撫光。

「哪有……」光感受到自己的私密處已經開始流出花蜜。

「看來妳真的很想要。」塔矢知道自己的手指已經被花蜜沾濕。

「所以亮你想要了嗎？」光調皮的樣子讓塔矢覺得她很可愛。

塔矢順利的進入光的體內，他們兩人開始做愛，房間裡面只有他們兩人的呻吟的聲音，春光旖旎的樣子讓人不敢多看，不過他們兩人不是那樣在意，現在他們只想要好好的享受。

性愛過後塔矢抱著光一起睡覺，他很喜歡這樣抱著自己最愛的人一起睡覺，同時他也慶幸自家寶被妻子沒有去想那麼多，即使是個惡作劇的唇印，塔矢還是不希望光會生氣。

雖然他很想要看光吃醋的樣子，不過對他來說還是不要讓光生氣，儘管他家的寶貝妻子生氣起來的樣子真的很可愛，但是他還是不希望她氣壞身子，誰叫光是他塔矢最寶貝的妻子。

「早安，親愛的光。」看見愛妻醒來的樣子塔矢微笑，他家妻子醒來迷糊的樣子真的很可愛。

「早安，亮。」光主動給塔矢一個早安吻，起床第一眼看見他的笑容她覺得真的很幸福。END


	10. 追求夢想的他(亮光)塔矢生日賀文

12月14日松(Pine)

花語：勇敢

花占卜：今天生日的您，擁有強健的體魄，是個優雅而威嚴的人。您討厭懦弱的行為，喜歡剛強有勁的物體。感情上您需要溫柔體貼一些，撒嬌有時可以增加您的魅力，對另一半信任，才能走上幸福之路。

花箴言：我的心就如松柏般光明磊落。

塔矢從小的夢想就是成為棋檀當中的神之一手，這個夢想他的愛人也很清楚，光對於塔矢的夢想沒有太大的意見，他的夢想就像是佐為他們的夢想一樣，因此光沒有太大的意見。

光會進入棋檀是因為佐為的關係，只是對於追求神之一手的夢想沒有太大的感覺，只想要一步、一步的走下去，至於會不會成為神之一手那就不是她想的事情，一步一腳印的走下去，會達到怎樣地步她從未想過。

「光，妳的夢想是什麼？」塔矢突然問出這句話，他對於自家寶貝妻子的夢想感到很好奇。

「夢想啊！不知道耶！只是覺得人生就是走一步算一步，沒有太大的夢想。」光笑笑的告訴塔矢。

「我以為妳有很大的野心，想要成為女性的神之一手。」塔矢聽見光的說法微笑，覺得很像是她會說的話。

「這個嘛！慢慢來說不定可以成為神之一手。」光一點也沒有去想太多。

光覺得自己的夢想大概是當個安分的女性，和自己最愛的人結婚生子，可以出去工作的話，當然是出去工作，而現在她還是活躍在圍棋界，未來就算他們有了孩子她還是會繼續活躍在圍棋界。

塔矢知道光會一直在自己的身邊，一起成為圍棋界的雙子星，他們這兩顆閃亮的雙子星，而自己努力追求的夢想她也會一直陪在身邊，默默的陪在自己的身邊，不需要擔心太多。

看見塔矢努力追求夢想的樣子光知道他有多麼努力，自然會努力的支持他，很多時候會在他的背後默默的支持他，光會想盡辦法讓塔矢可以好好的追求自己的夢想，安心的追求自己的夢想。

「我想，你一直追求的夢想，很快就會實現的。」光笑笑的告訴塔矢。

「有妳在身邊一定會實現。」塔矢知道有光在他的身邊一定會實現這個夢想。

「我會努力默默的在亮的背後支持，這是我該做的事情。」光把今天的餐點拿給塔矢。

「妳也要陪我一起前進，我們是圍棋界的閃亮雙子星。」塔矢絕對不會落下自己最愛的人。

聽見塔矢說的話光當然很清楚，自己也絕對不會落下自己的基礎，自然會陪著他一起走下去，只要塔矢有進步光當然也會努力的進步，他們兩人還是會和以前一樣不相上下。

每天晚上他們兩人會一起切磋棋藝，總是有輸有贏，誰輸誰贏他們不會計較那麼多，塔矢很喜歡和光一起切磋棋藝，只要和對方一起切磋棋藝會有很大的進步，而且他們兩人很容易平手。

塔矢知道他們兩人參加的比賽和一些場合大多不太一樣，偶爾他們也會親自教導其他人怎麼下棋，偶爾他們兩人也會在比賽的場合上遇上，光對於拿到什麼名稱或是比塔矢少一階也不會太過介意。

「最近的比賽要一起參加嗎？」塔矢一邊幫光收拾一邊問。

「嗯，好啊！一起參加好了。」光想了想之後回答塔矢。

「這麼想跟我一樣拿到本因坊的名稱？」塔矢對此感到很好奇。

「是想要拿到本因坊，亮應該會比我早拿到吧？」光記得丈夫會比自己早拿到。

「論比賽我的確是會比妳早拿到。」塔矢想到自己和光的比賽還是有些差別。

「所以啦！亮一定會比我早拿到。」光對於誰先拿到沒有太大的意見。

塔矢聽見光說的話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，就算自己先拿到對方還是會追上來，自己根本不需要太過擔心，只要對方可以追上來塔矢一點也不擔心，光的棋藝他非常的清楚。

就某些方面來說光的棋藝比自己還要好這點塔矢很清楚，對方的棋藝比自己還要好這件事他從小就清楚，佐為給光的訓練可是非常的嚴謹，即使進入學院當中學習就贏過很多人。

打從認識光起他們兩人一起切磋棋藝，一直到現在沒有停止過，塔矢自然知道光的等級在哪裡，只是婚後光參加比賽的時間就沒有那麼多，也不是那樣的積極參加，所以自己才會搶先拿本因坊這個稱號。

「亮的夢想真的很偉大呢！」光笑笑的看著自己最喜歡的人。

「追求神之一手是圍棋界每個人的夢想。」塔矢很清楚很多人都想要追求這個夢想。

「圍棋對於我來說只是個興趣，要成為夢想有點難度。」光知道自己對於圍棋只是個興趣，不是什麼太大的夢想。

「興趣也好夢想也好，妳在我身邊就好。」塔矢握住光的手很認真的說。

聽見塔矢說的話光露出好看的笑容，開始交往之後光覺得自己的夢想大概就是默默的支持塔矢，陪著他一起追求夢想就是自己的夢想，畢竟陪在他身邊是她現在最重要的事情。

圍棋界的雙子星永遠不會分開，只要塔矢拿到什麼稱呼，光就會在沒多久的時間一起拿到，這兩個閃亮的雙子星絕對不會分開，他們會一起比賽、專訪，很多事情大多都會一起做。

不管經過多久的時間光會一直陪在塔矢的身邊，會一直陪著他追求夢想，默默的在背後支持他，神之一手這個夢想他們兩人會一起追求，就算誰先拿到都無所謂，塔矢和光不會計較那麼多。

塔矢知道追求夢想的時候光會陪在自己的身邊，很多事情不需要擔心那麼多，所以他們兩人才會被圍棋界的人說是閃亮的雙子星，他們這兩顆雙子星絕對不會分開。END


End file.
